Drop Dead!
by Paopu Pop
Summary: [Plus a wittle comedy.] Shuichi wants to know how he can get Eiri to say those three little words... [Based off Anime, inspired by manga.] No Rage, Yoshiki and crew.
1. Three Little Words

**A/N: This was originally going to be comedy, but it somehow changed slightly angsty.**

**This actually takes place sometime after the anime ends. But I stole the idea of it from the manga in Volume 10. Shuichi asks Eiri about what he means to him and such, and Eiri says that he'll say that he loves him for five million yen. Shu runs to Hiro for twenty million yen, but refuses and gives Shuichi some advice (he dyed his hair and some other shtuff...) Eiri still doesn't say it, and it leads to a dramatic scene.**

**The title is also after one of the lines that Eiri says.**

**Shuichi: Do you love me now? .o.o.**

**Eiri: Drop dead.**

**I might continue, I might not. Sadly, since this is after the anime, Yoshiki, Rage, Judy, Bill, etc aren't in this. ;-; Oh well, makes things easier. (It's hard to write when all the volumes aren't released yet.)**

**Which reminds me... ONLY ONE MORE YET! Volume 11 came out recently, and Volume 12 is being released July 12. (Yay resources!) I gotta get someone to buy me #11. :shifty eyes: I can't wait! (squeeee!)**

**DISCLAIMER: ShimaGenki doesn't own Gravitation. If she did, she'd know the ending to the manga and would have 'em all. ;-; She'd have the soundtracks, OVAs, artbooks, and collector's items she wants too.

* * *

**_**Drop Dead!**_

"Okay, I'm going to get him to say it this time!" The singer was _determined _to get Eiri to say "it"' this time. He had asked Eiri once why he wouldn't say it unless he got five million yen. And Hiro _still _wouldn't lend the twenty million yen he asked for, and his own advice on the matter had _sucked._ Speaking of which...

"This again? Look, I told you, I'm not getting involved anymore with your romance drama," Hiro said dully.

"I'm not asking you to do _anything _with my 'romance drama!'"Shuichi retorted. "I'm just asking which would be better: chocolate or white!"

"Whatever he likes," the guitarist replied. "You know him best," he finished, before walking away.

"H-hiro! Where are you going? I still didn't ask you what kind of frosting!" Silence. "Okay, I'll improvise. What does Yuki like most?..."

* * *

A few hours later, Eiri could be found at his laptop in the apartment, tapping away on the keyboard. For the first time in a while, he was in a hyperspeed mood: the storyline was perfectly plotted out. Of course, Eiri hadn't had the will to write down anything, which became unfortunate right before he got to the ending.

"Yuki!" The keys were silenced as he looked towards the door. He hadn't been sure _why _he'd done such a thing: he already knew who it was. "Look what I brought you!"

Eiri stood up and walked towards his raven-haired lover. The cake was clearly homebaked, poorly iced with chocolate icing and strawberries scattered on top. In the center was something inscribed in red frosting. "So, Yuki, what do you say?"

"No." Walking back to his chair, Eiri took a few moments to sit and wonder what he had been doing before. It was _then _that it occured to him that he'd lost his place in his masterpiece... "Augh! Damn brat, now I can't remember where I was!"

"Meep, I'm sorry Yuki!"

"Just _go!"_

Shuichi quickly set the cake down and ran out the door. Sighing, Eiri leaned back in his seat. "'Do you love me now?'... stupid brat."

* * *

"WAHH! HIRO!" Shuichi sobbed as he clung on his sleeve. "YUKI REALLY _DOES _HATE ME!"

"He doesn't hate you... he's just... not as open to it as you are." Hiro tried to console the singer, but it was times like these that Shuichi didn't exactly think straight.

"But can't he at least tell me that he _loves _me?" he replied, starting to calm down. "What can I possibly do to make him say it?"

"...Haven't we gone over this before?" Quickly changing mood, the red-head pried his friend off. **"I'm not getting involved in this," **he stated rather clearly, leaving the room.

Shuichi sighed. How was he going to get him to say it? Maybe he really _did _still love Kitazawa. Or maybe not. Whatever the case, Shuichi was determined to make him say it, with meaning, even if that meant making him fall in love with him. But how?

* * *

"La li ho!" Shuichi greeted, as Eiri sat at his desk, reading over a draft on his finished novel. He had managed to remember what he had planned. Even more luckily, he was in a moderately good mood. At least as a good of a mood that the cold novelist could have. "Hey, you finished it!"

"Not until I'm done with this draft, which means _be quiet." _Shuichi was silenced for a few moments, but remained standing where he was. Slightly curious and mildly annoyed, the blonde set down the packet of papers. "What do you want, brat?"

"You can talk now. As long as you don't say something _stupid."_

"What can I possibly do to make you love me?"

There was a pause. "I told you not to say something stupid."

"But it's not stupid!" The uke leaned down and across the desk, inches away from his lover's face, which was looking down at his papers. "I've tried endless times to make you _say_ you love me, but what is it that you want?"

Eiri seemed to think before replying, "I want you to shut-up so I can finish reading this."

_"Yuuuuki!" _Shuichi started to get upset. "Can't you just be serious for once?"

"I _am _serious." His good vibes were slowly ebbing away every second that the conversation carried on. "Just shut-up." He looked up, but was slightly taken aback by the other's face: Shuichi had started to cry. "Look. If you let me read this, we can have some intimate time later. All right?" That hadn't been what Shuichi had wanted, but he nodded silently. The world wasn't going to end tomorrow, there was still time for Eiri to say something. But Shuichi felt like he was going to burst if he didn't hear it soon, anytime soon...

* * *

**A/N: So it's short. SUE ME. X.O I think the reason why it got sad is because I started writing it while listening to slow songs by Mae. (_Awakening, Giving it Away,_ _Sun,_ etc.)**

**It's weird for my first Gravi fic. Oh well. Please review, and any ideas are appreciated! (I don't know what Shuichi would do... n.n;; The cake was the only idea I had.) I'm sorry for not updating lately _(Just Follow Your Heart _pretty much died, I'm thinking of a way to actually end it.) Since my beginning notes were long, I'm just gonna say... BYE BYE!**


	2. Changing For You

**A/N: Sorry I hadn't updated this... T-T Not many sent in suggestions for what to do with this, so it's going off of my pathetic whim. XD**

**Disclaimer: SooooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOO... yeah. I don't own anything. Don't sue. The end.

* * *

**_**Drop Dead?**_

In the bedroom, Shuichi rested on the bed on his stomach, quietly sobbing in the pillow. Was it really so much to ask? Just for a little "I love you?" He was surprised when the door opened, and when a hand lightly touched his back.

"Hey, are you still awake?" His voice was deep, whispery, and sexy. Shuichi tried to play asleep, but he was quivering. "What, do I scare you?..." The blonde's sentence fell short as Shuichi looked up from the white pillow, his face red and wet from tears. "What's wrong?" The uke gave nothing more than a whimper for a reply. "Did I really upset you that much?" This time he received a nod. "I... come here." But Eiri leaned down anyway and kissed him. Not his usual greedy, pushing kiss, but a soft and tender embrace of lips. The timing was short as the seme pulled away. "I'm sorry." He whispered softly.

"That's not what I want to hear." Shuichi shook his head. "I don't want to hear any apologies. I want to hear--"

"I know what you want, but right now... I can't give you that."

"Why... not? Why ever the hell not?" He furrowed his eyebrows, but they rose as he was kissed in the same manner, except the release came when his partner's lips inched closer to his ear.

"I can't. I... just can't." Shuichi didn't understand, but he was willing to let it go... for the moment. Hands clawed at his lover's shirt and he reached for anything to hold onto... anything to keep him there..._**

* * *

**_

The next morning, the pop star woke alone, sun in his eyes. He sat up and rubbed his eyes to the new day. He blankly recalled what happened the night before, and wondered where his lover went. 

Out in the kitchen, Eiri was pouring his usual morning coffee. His newspaper sat on the table, begging to read. A soft, "good morning" scared him shitless and caused him to spill the hot liquid onto the table. "I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

"Of course you did! I always hear you get up so loudly and run out the bedroom door, so when a "good morning" comes from no where, I think it's some random reporter!"

"I'm a reporter now?"

"Just shut the hell up and give me a towel." Shuichi obeyed the command silently and handed Eiri the dishtowel from the sink. As the blonde began to wipe away the coffee, he saw his uke finish pouring his coffee out of the corner of his eye. "Thanks, brat." He took the cup, pausing a moment to observe him. "Why are you so quiet?"

"You're always saying I'm loud. I'm trying to be quiet."

"You're _too _quiet. It's scaring me." He thought about the previous night. "Are you still on this, 'You won't say you love me,' thing?"

"No. I'm just trying to be what you want me to be."

"I want you to be you. If you want me to say 'I love you,' then I have to say it to _you, _not the fake you're trying to be." Eiri shook his head. "Look, don't you have to be at work today?"

"Yeah, I know." Shuichi turned away and walked towards the bedroom so he could change and shower before leaving.

* * *

**A/N: Short? Yes. I apologize. I couldn't think of anything better than that. ;.;**

**So, how was it? Bad? Give me some suggestions. They help! Yeah... I'm sorry it took so long. I went to make the third update for the night, but when I opened the document, I realised that I had already begun the next chapter! So... yeah.**

**PUH-LEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Write What You Know

**A/N: WHOOOOO! GUESS WHO GOT VOLUME 11! GUESS! ...You ruin all the fun!.:runs away sobbing: Haha, I'm just kidding. But... TOTAL KYA-NESS! Eiri wants to be Shuichi's main man... AWWW!.:hyper-mode: It was so short though... :sigh: I can't wait to get the last volume! RYU! AUUUUGH!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Gravitation, it'd die. Trust me. It'd suck.**

**Mmmmmmmm HERE IT IS!

* * *

**_**Drop Dead!**_

"Shu... Shu? Shu!" The pop star jumped out of his sleep and onto the floor, chin smashed into NG's carpet. "Someone got romantic last night."

"What? No, it's not like that! Actually, I couldn't sleep..." His eyes became downcasted.

"Couldn't sleep? Why not?" Hiro had a hunch for the reason, but pressed the question on anyway. "Was it Yuki?"

"Was it ever." Shuichi sat up on the floor, sighing slightly.

"If you're in one of your moods again, we're not going to get anywhere today, are we?" Fujisaki immediately rose from his seat and headed for the door. "So we might as well go home."

"What kind of attitude is _that?" _The blonde gunslinger walked from behind the young pianist and tugged the collar on his sheet quite severely, convincingly enough to pull him back into his chair. "Maybe it's time for a little lyric writing, Shuichi?"

"But, I _can't. _I've... just lost all inspiration."

"Oh, come on, Shu! Don't you remember when the days when it was just the two of us?" The redhead got up and kneeled down by his friend's side. "No matter how you felt, you always managed to come up with lyrics! So you're gonna let one ass pull you down? Write what you know!"

"Write... what I know?" He looked at Hiroshi, who nodded, smiling. "I know... he loves me, but he doesn't say so..." Before he knew it, a pad of paper and a pen were working together with his mind and hand.

"How did you?..." Fujisaki glanced at the singer, then at the guitarist. "Why didn't you do that before!"

"It only just came to me now."

"...oi."

"Kitties chase fishies..."

"Scratch that out, Shu."_

* * *

_"Yuki, I'm home!" Throwing down his bag near the door, Shuichi ran in and searched for his cold lover. "Yuki?" But the room was silent. Jumping to the conclusion that he had driven the novelist away once more, he frantically ran about the rooms. He stopped once he reached the bedroom: Eiri had been dead asleep. Wondering how he hadn't woken up, the pink-haired uke walked closer to the bedside. Curled in the blonde's hand was a pen, leaving a small inkblot on the sheets. Under his arm was a small book, words etched into it: obviously with some hurry. Carefully lifting the his limb by the sleeve, Shuichi snatched the notebook and started to read it.

_"Damn it. Shuichi's upset and it's all my fault. But, I can't simply say 'I love you.' There's something in my heart that I feel, but I can't describe it. It's so much different from Kitazawa, and yet... there's things that seem the same. Who knows? It could be love. But why should I say something I'm so unsure about? He--"_

The remainding part of the entry was unreadable lines scribbled across the page in a messy manner. Eiri must have fallen asleep as he was writing. But, was this his _diary? _Closing the book, he read the cover: _Yuki's Journal. _Okay, it was his _journal. _Same thing. He slid the pen from his lover's hand and set that on the journal, which had been placed on the night stand. He went to leave quietly, but halted when a soft voice fell on his ears. "Shuichi?" That was a surprise. How often was he called by his first name by _Eiri? _"What are you doing home?"

"It's after four! What am I doing home? What are _you _doing _asleep?" _Shuichi couldn't help but laugh at the messy bedhead, half closed eyes staring at the clock, until the time finally registered in his head. (1)

"Oh geez, what was I doing?"

"You were writing in your journal--" He stopped as soon as he realised what he was saying, but the important part had already slipped. Two emeralds were glaring at the singer. "You fell asleep, so I put it there for you. And you have a stain on the bed-- an _ink _stain, I mean." His eyes peered to where Shuichi's wondered to, and, indeed, a black mark was on the white sheet.

"You read it, didn't you?"

"I did not!"

"You're lying. Damn brat." Rolling his feet onto the floor, he stumbled over to the pink-head, whom was wondering what was to come."Luckily, I'm not in the mood to make you cry again." And he walked by, mumbling to himself. His head cocked to the side. What the hell?

"Yuki? You're not mad?" He followed him to the kitchen. Eiri was staring into the refrigerator, half awake. "I didn't read much, just the last page you were writing..." He stopped when he received another look, this time, with some curiousity.

"You're not upset anymore?"

"What? Oh, no! That's what I was trying to tell you when I got home!" He smiled. "We did _really _well at the studio today! I wrote lyrics to not one, but _two _songs, _and _we're almost done with the tracks on our new CD!"

"Impresssive." Uninterested, the novelist grabbed a beer and closed the small door. It hissed as he opened it. "Glad to hear you're not crying anymore."

"Yuki, there's something I'd like to ask..."

He looked up from his can before he had the chance to take a sip. "Well, ask it."

"Do I... no, never mind. I'll ask later." Eiri raised an eyebrow as Shuichi scurried to the room, grabbed his pad and his lover's pen, and began to write.

_I know that you care for me  
__But the words do not exist to describe  
__So I'm left with the feeling of wonder  
__Maybe you'll figure it out with time_

_Hold me the way you do  
__Because it feels like love  
__Don't leave me  
__This is enough_

_We'll make it  
__We won't be in mystery forever  
__Don't stop now  
__The pieces are finally coming together...

* * *

_**A/N: Again, short! But it's been a while since I updated. Yes, the lyrics suck. They weren't as cool when they didn't rhyme. Look, I write what I know. I really don't know this. Therefore, they suck. A number! Holy crap!**

**(1) Haven't you ever stared at a clock forever, trying to read it, until it finally clicks? Or maybe I'm just stupid...**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews! They're about the only reason why I've bothered to keep writing. (Plus... I have this thing, that I like, _have _to finish my fanfics.) What will be in store? WILL THEY BE IN MYSTERY FOREVER! WILL EIRI EVER DRINK HIS FRICKIN' BEER! FIND OUT... sometime. O.o; **


	4. Replaced and unrequited

**A/N: KYAAAAAAAAAA! (dies) Yes, I've changed my action... thing. But... (continues screaming) I got Gravi #12 after crashing the Otakon with Neko-chan on lastSunday! YYYYUP... we crashed Otakon. XD (hyper-mode) I understand! Ryu isn't evil! (grin) Yay! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravi. And now I understand how far off this is from the ending of the manga... oh well. I've been looking for the _Gravitation Remix _online... I just hope it isn't what I've been finding. (sob)

* * *

**_**Drop Dead!**_

A yawn escaped from two rose lips, as a mass of hair hit the pillow softly. He'd been fishing out so many words and throughts from his head, that he was too tired to go on. He felt the world fade away, and tenderly reached for the sheets. But no smile was hinted upon his face. His azure eyes were closed under lids and tears, the lyrics still fresh upon his silent tongue.

In the quiet den, Eiri continued to drink from the can of beer, working on the ending of his latest novel. For some reason, he wasn't happy with the ending. Usually, he liked his endings. The kind that left the reader with a heavy heart and thoughts of realization that not all conclusions happy. So, then what was wrong with this one? Half the people either gone or dead, leaving the protagonist cold. That wasn't a terribly harsh ending... right? He pulled up a document on his laptop and began to change his plot.

It was then he realised that it seemed _too _quiet, even though the rain outside provided some background noise. Leaving his work where it was, he walked about the apartment, until he found a bundle snoozing in the sheets. He picked up the tablet, and began to read what was scribbled across the pages.

_I know that you care for me  
__But the words do not exist to describe  
__So I'm left with the feeling of wonder  
__Maybe you'll figure it out with time_

_Hold me the way you do  
__Because it feels like love  
__Don't leave me  
__This is enough  
__We'll make it_

_We won't be in mystery forever  
__Don't stop now  
__The pieces are finally coming together  
__Your eyes are flooded with tears_

_Hold me, kiss me  
__Let me be your restoration  
__You'll see, clearly  
__  
The rain is falling  
__But the sun still has shine  
__Both cold and warmth bind  
__And colors paint the sky_

_Hold me the way you do  
__Because it feels like love  
__Though we have our rain  
__We also have our sun_

The blonde blinked. Had Shuichi just written this? And if so, was he talking about _their _relationship? It seemed to make sense. He remembered that he had quickly ran back to his room when an apparent thought crossed his mind. But then that brought him back to what the uke had said before.

_"Yuki, there's something I'd like to ask..."_

_Eyeing his can quickly and peering up at Shuichi before he had a chance to taste, he replied, "Well, ask it."_

_"Do I... no, never mind. I'll ask later." Something seemed to bloom in his mind, and he ran off from Eiri's sight, whom shrugged and headed for the den._

"Do you what?" he whispered outloud. He jumped when the sheets began to rustle, and Shuichi's head popped out from underneath. "Are you awake?"

"Nngh... Yuki?" His eyes were half-open, but they were wet. Tears were spilling down his cheeks. "Is that you?"

The green eyes were wide-open. What had upset his lover once more? He hadn't done anything out of the ordinary, right? So, then, why was he crying? "What's wrong?" he asked, walking closer to the bed.

"Nothing," he replied sleepily, "It's nothing."

"Shuichi..." The novelist sat on the bedside, his hand playing with the soft bangs hiding the singer's saddened eyes. "Something _always _makes you upset. So, what is it this time?"

The room was silent for a few seconds, which passed like minutes. Then Shuichi blurted, "Do I only exist to be Kitazawa?"

Eiri's expression became open. "Kitazawa?"

"Why is he always there?" His tears ran faster than the rain outside. "I think that you're only in love with him still! That... I'm only here as a replacement. Is that it? Or... you'd know that this is love! But my love is unrequited, isn't it?..." His sobs became louder and harder, his throat tight and his precious vocal chords scratching inside. His face dug into the nearest pillow to control his weeping.

The man immediately pulled his lover into an embrace. His face sought the warm chest, lying a coat of fresh tears onto the front of his gray shirt. A hand held his head closer, and an arm wrapped the body to his. "You're wrong. You may be like Kitazawa, but you're _not _him. The reasons why I've kept you by my side so long is because of the way _you _are and the things _you've _done. Kitazawa has nothing to do with the idiotic stunts you pull, or the way that we make love. Shuichi... sometimes, well, I question whether or not this is really love. But your feelings are never completely one-sided. Don't you ever doubt that." And the muffled cries of young adult became quiet, occasional sobs.

"I understand, Yuki. We'll figure out everything--"

"No." He looked up at him, confused. No? "We may solve some of our puzzles, but some of the things we've gone through will be forever a mystery, as they were meant to be." Only the rain was heard as Shuichi fell asleep in the arms of his comfort, and Eiri watched him, his face soft, lines curved perfectly to make him look beautiful: much like an angel.

And later that night, Shuichi once more grabbed his tablet, ripped out his old lyrics, and wrote the revised verses...

_There's something in the air  
__It's something I can't describe  
__The wonder in our hearts  
__If we could ever stop time_

_Hold me the way you do  
__Because it feels like love  
__Don't leave me behind  
__What we have is enough_

_We'll make it  
__Don't think about our troubles for ever  
__Don't stop now  
__The pieces are coming together_

_Your eyes can't mask your pain  
__Hold me, kiss me  
__Let me be your restoration  
__You'll see, clearly_

_The rain is pouring from the clouds  
__But the sun still has it's shine  
__Both the cold and the warmth bind  
__And their colors paint the sky_

_Hold me the way you do  
__Because it feels like love  
__Though we have our rain  
__We also have our sun_

"Zero talent." Shuichi looked behind him to see the blonde, his straight face hiding the smirk. "Just give it up."

"Yuki! I can't believe you!" He pouted, arms crossed in front of his chest. "Why do you always--" But his yelling was interrupted by a pair of lips, and his sentence was never finished.

* * *

**A/N: (snnnnooooorrrrrre) Ehh? O.o Oh... uhh... yeah. I was too lazy to add more. I cheated the length with the (sucky) lyrics... mwehehe. (And you can't deny they suck!) Eiri said I had zero talent. ;.; He's right... T.T**

**Anyway, if you, as the reader, have read all 12 volumes of the manga... well... yes. I sorta stole the theme for my own usage. But... eh. This is a bases from the _anime, _and none of this happened... so... I'm retelling it. NYEAH! But it wasn't a complete imitation... it wasn't like Eiri started crying again and Shuichi threw a fit about Kitazawa (not CRIED about it, mind you). Hm. That wasn't much of a spoiler. ...meh.**

**Yeah, yeah. That's not the end. The point of the story was Shuichi dropping dead. Yes... he's gonna die. JUST kidding! Eiri still hasn't said those three words! ...and _no, _they're not, "Vinni vinni vichi!" ...I was a stupid kid.**

**About the Remixes... _please _tell me that they're not so graphic, and I found the wrong things! _Please _tell me that Tatsuha doesn't... (ahem) Eiri, and _PLEASE _tell me that ASK doesn't have a threesome! (Yeah, I saw... stuff O.O; ) Ugh... I don't enjoy explicit content... BLECH! Oh... and Eiri/Tohma/Shu wasn't suiting my fancy as well...**


	5. Uneasy Peace

**A/N: Thanks to _all _of my reviewers... for well, reading and taking the few minutes to submit a review! Makes my day that people still like my work... e.e; A special thanks to the two reviewers who actually read my notes (I don't know why you did, but okay) and replied about the Remixes. I didn't find the actual _mangas _online: I found a few preview pages. It was all Japanese (which... I can't read _any _of it's language, including Romaji ;-; ) but it... was graphic enough, may I say. Just do an image search on Google: you'll find it... (sweatdrop)**

**But back on the fanfic... heh. I'm sorry if you have to reread this every update... I wonder if it's because I'm slow on updates, or if I just get confusing and don't review enough of the previous chapter. Yeah, answering this question would be great. Look, I'm sorry about slow updates. If you don't remember previously, I began this fanfic without much clue to where it was going. And I'm slowly shoveling ideas from my head... but... it's really hard! ;-; If you have any ideas, lemme know.**

**Disclaimer: I haven't said anything funny yet... hm. Oh well. I don't own Gravitation. The end.

* * *

**_**Drop Dead?**_

The next week passed in an easy manner. Shuichi and his fellow band members were able to complete a number of songs (with some help from K and his gun, of course) while Eiri was able to finally get his novel completed and ready for sale. Things seemed to move smoothly, but something was crawling in the back of the singer's mind. Everything was... too right. It was making him uneasy.

Perhaps it was just the insecurity of having life go his own way? The days that he could finally relax and breathe comfortably without having to worry about deadlines or his lover had finally come upon him. And he wasn't used to this feeling, not for this long, _or _this well. Something was _bound _to go wrong, there was always something ruining his life.

Another day at the NG building flew by quicker than Shuichi noticed. And he didn't even realize himself entering the cozy apartment lovingly dubbed "home." He began his daily routine, much like a robot: he closed the door, tossed his bag to the side right afterwards, and ran into the den to tell his precious Yuki...

But as he stared into the room, no one was sitting at the desk. His heart was suddenly pounding, the beats ricocheting in his ribcage. He instantly ran into each room, all unoccupied. The last room remained: the bedroom. Shuichi began to laugh as if he were foolish. Of course! He was sleeping _last _time he hadn't happened to be in the den. Quietly he entered the room, and his eyes instantly fell onto the white bundle on the mattress. "Yuki!" He cheered happily, bouncing onto the springs. But his heart sank as the covers did the same. So, if the blonde novelist wasn't there...

Where _was _he?

He held the layers of fabric in his fingers, taking in the scent of so many nights slept, and he wrapped himself in them. Before he could react, he was slipping from consciousness.

_**Drop Dead!**_

It was late. The sun had set, most likely an hour or so before. The pink-haired man rubbed his eyes and looked around. Still no sign. Why would Yuki leave? No, he hadn't left... he just got caught up in something. But, so late? Oh no, something _did _happen!Things were going so smoothly for too long, and now Yuki was somewhere: hurt, sick or _dead! _Or even worse... ...wait, what's worse than dead? (1)

He instantly dug through the closet and switched into his all famous dog outfit. "It looks like I'm gonna have to sniff out for him! My poor Yuki! Where could he be?" he triumphantly shouted, running out the apartment and away from the building.

_Meanwhile, at NG..._

The dark room was suddenly filled with light at the flick of a switch. A couple pages were extracted from a coat pocket and lightly thrown on a desk. The man was about to leave when another shorter stood in the way. "What are you doing here so late, Eiri-san?" the voiced echoed.

"I should ask you the same." He replied icily. "Shouldn't you be taking care of your wife and her baby?" (2)

"She should be all right. It's not as if she's going into labor at three months, you know." A soft laugh entered. "But, seriously, why are you here? _How _are you here?"

"I was dropping something off for Bad Luck. Now if you'll excuse me..." The blonde walked up to the other, trying his hardest to throw the hint to move. But the figure still stood there, chuckling more. "What's so damned funny?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Tohma, just go home." With that, he finally pushed the pianist away with one hand and headed for the door. And when he entered the lighted streets, what happened next was totally unexpected...

Passing a couple of closed down stores, he paused. He thought he had heard Shuichi's voice ring throughout the city. But that was _impossible. _He was most likely at home. **Most likely. **He finally took time to think over it. He concluded that _nothing _was impossible for him at this point. He just prayed that he was hallucinating from lack of sleep, and continued on his way home.

But eventually he walked right into a full-on attack by the forementioned lover. His tail wagged excitely, and he licked his face, which, by the way, was disgusting. And thinking about it, how _did _that tail wag? "Yuki! You scared me! Where were you?" he asked quickly, almost indistinguishedly.

"None of your business, damn brat." But he knew that he'd find out tomorrow. That is, if he could put two and two together.

"Yuki!" He hugged him. Eiri could only pray that few people, hopefully none, saw this, and if they did, they'd keep their mouths shut.

"Get... off! If you want to play, let's at least do it at home. Last thing we need is more negative publicity." The blonde shoved Shuichi off and stood up, extending a hand to him lying on the ground. "Well?"

"Th-thanks," he stuttered, taking it, using it, and holding it. "I guess I got a little carried away. Sorry..."

"Hmph," was all that was given in response. This was normal, no use getting upset about it. They continued to walk down the sidewalks, hand-in-hand. "Look, I've been thinking..."

"Yuki?"

"After writing my novel. I began to--" His voice paused. "No, forget it. I'll tell you later."

"Whaaat? No, I wanna know!" he demanded loudly, a bit _too _loudly.

"I said _later, _dammit!" He began to scowl, giving a hard punch to his lover's head.

"Ow! What the hell, Yuki? Come on!"

"Shut-up. Just... shut the hell up."

Shuichi smiled. So nothing was wrong. He really _had _overracted. But he wondered what he was going to say. Hopefully he'd find out soon. For now, he just prayed that he'd make it back in at least three pieces.

* * *

**S/N: (side notes:)**

**(1) The "what's worse than dead?" thing was supposed to be in Shuichi's thoughts... that's why I kept referring to Eiri as Yuki.**

**(2) Wait... what happened to Tohma's kid? o.o It totally disappeared from the whole manga... sorry, random thought.**

**A/N: Okay, so... it was, like, midnight when I wrote this.I had to blast Gorillaz in my ear just to keep myself awake, since The Format and Jimmy Eat World were making me fall asleep, and The Aquabats are totally distracting... **

**I apologize for any stupid mistakes I made, in terms of overall...ness. I edited it before I loaded it, but it was fairly quick because I wanted this up ASAP. I even pulled out a dictionary when I wrote this, so... hopefully everything is right in terms of grammar. So... review! **


	6. Magic Fairies?

**A/N: Yay! Thanks for the reviews guys! This is getting more reviews than I thought. And you readers should feel lucky: I should be updating _Touched by an Angel _, but... I must disappoint my ToS fans... I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK. Luckily, I thought of something for this fic. And I think it evolved into the end... X3 (sorry for sounding happy about that: I'm trying to update and conclude everything... this wasn't supposed to be this long anyway.) **

**So, I'm surprised that none of those who reviewed picked up on Yuki was doing: I know for sure some of you didn't... I guess I did because I _knew _what he was doing. And for those who did (you'll find out this chappie), you all get an extra cookie! I just wondered why no one asked _how _Yuki got into NG: _that _I don't know. So, please read, and tune in to my side notes and author notes. **

**Disclaimer: (Genki dressed as a teacher) True or false, ShimaGenki owns Gravitation.  
****Child: False!  
****Sensei Genki: Correct. (tosses cookie at child)  
****Child: I RULE!

* * *

**

_**Drop Dead!**_

That night was once more, unsettling. There was nothing to worry about: exactly what was buzzing in the back of Shuichi's mind. Eiri was being unusually nice once more except for the few sarcastic comments or "shut-up's." But, something was bound to go wrong: there was still no confession about their relationship on the novelist's side, and that worried the singer. Okay, so _that _was the source of his uneasy state. Still, nothing had actually gone _wrong _yet.

But how long would it be until something _did _happen? (1)

"Mmm... brat, it's time for you to go to work." He woke up with a sudden jolt, hearing his lover's voice rattle in his ear. "I don't want that stupid manager of yours to be shooting anymore holes in the walls." The covers were tossed on the older's side, and Shuichi rose immediately, grabbing some clothes, going through his daily rituals, and leaving. Just as the door clicked shut, a grin glowed ever-so slightly on Eiri's face, and he fell back to sleep._**

* * *

**_

"Shuichi, you're finally here! Look what the magical lyric fairy brought us!" The gleeful guitarist waved several pages in the air, grabbing and holding the pink-head's attention. 

"Let me see!" He ran and snatched the pages, eyes widening. Someone had written lyrics to the song they'd been having trouble with! But, who--

It was then he recognized the handwriting. The word structure. The _scent. _"Yuki?" He said quietly.

_"That's _our fairy?" Suguru sighed. "Well, no wonder it's genius. Just don't tell me you're going to end up humming it this time..." (2)

"No! That was different!" Shuichi huffed. "Anyway, these are... really... good..." His train of thought melted into the lyrics. Had the cold novelist _really _written this? It didn't sound like him at all...

_The passerbys are all staring  
__But there's no reason to look back  
__Don't stop our intertwining fingers  
__We're finally on the right track_

_And you can hear the angels  
__Crying for our sins  
__And you can hear the devils  
__Slowly calling us in_

_I wondered often what is this elevation (elevation!)  
__That's got me swept off my feet  
__I wondered often about the creation (creation!)  
__Of what god made you so pretty  
__Too perfect for me_

_I can hear the rumors spreading  
__They way they gossip and talk (it's just talk)  
__But whoever said to care?  
__Continue the way we walk (together we walk)  
__  
The rhythm of your heart  
__Is in the beat of the song  
__Keep pushing, keep screaming  
__You've kept it inside too long_

_I wondered often what is this elevation (elevation!)  
__That's got me swept off my feet  
__I wondered often about the creation (creation!)  
__Of what god made you so pretty  
__Too perfect for me_

_Our feet in the clouds  
__Our heads in the sky  
__I've never felt so elevated  
__Never so high... (high, oh high)  
__(You make me so naturally high)  
__(Keep screaming, your beat keeps me singing)_

_I wondered often what is this elevation (elevation!)  
__That's got me swept off my feet  
__I wondered often about the creation (creation!)  
__Of what god made you so pretty  
__Too perfect  
__I don't deserve it_

_I wondered often what is this elevation (elevation!)  
__That's got me swept off my feet  
__I wondered often about the creation (creation!)  
__Of what god made you so pretty  
__Who had the power to  
__Make the perfection of you  
__Too perfect for me_

Okay, maybe it did sound _somewhat _like him. But the ending? Didn't the conclusions always have to be in reality: someone was going to wind up unhappy? But...

**Wait. Hold the phone.**

_"After writing my novel. I began to--"_

Began to _what? _Something was struggling to click. It was _there, _but it just wouldn't add up! An actual click echoed in his eardrum, K-san holding a gun to his head. "Hello? Mr. Shindou? If you don't mind, we'd like to try out this song, just to see what _genius _your boyfriend came up with."

"Oh, right!" He jumped, struggling to pull out all the intruments by himself on spot. Maybe singing the song would help it along? It was worth a try. "Fudge! Where's your keyboard?"

"I _told _you not to call me that!" (3)

"Haha, I think it's funny."

"You're not helping, Hiro!"

"And neither are you... help us get set up, would ya?"_**

* * *

**_

After insisting that they play the song over and over in different variations, the pop singer discovered that this was never going to help him figure out just what was supposed to add up. They practiced and prepared for a concert that was coming up, then they worked on their CD, and Shuichi was out the door and straight to the apartment. 

When he got there, he was half-surprised to hear someone in the kitchen. Lately, Eiri hadn't been there when he got home from work, so it was somewhat different: but in a good way. He was grabbing a beer from the fridge, and tossing it into his right hand to open with his more coordinated left. The room was eerily quiet. "I'm home," he said, as if walking into the lion's den. There was an unestablished response, as he took a swig of his alcohol. He stopped, breathed, wiped his mouth, and asked,

"Anything interesting today?"

"Actually... yeah. Yuki, when you were out last night, where you at NG?" he asked.

"Correct." He sighed, walking towards Shuichi. "So, you found them?"

"So you really _did _write them!" He glomped the writer, sending them both down to meet the tiled floors, beer can clanking and spilling on the side. "I wasn't sure because it was your handwriting but not like your mind and--"

"How do you know what runs through my mind?" he asked, slightly pissed that he had been so unwarningly attacked.

"Well, I mean, it's not what you usually write..." he replied. "You-- wait, Yuki?"

"What?"

"What were you gonna tell me last night?"

"About?..."

"After you finished your novel. What did you do?"

There was a sigh, and an awkward pause. For a second, Shuichi's heart skipped a beat, and fell on the horrors of something _terribly _wrong. It quickly rose as Eiri answered, "I began to think... about the way I feel about you."

"About... me?"

"I don't know. I _tried _to put the word to meaning, but even the dictionary cannot describe the way I feel for you. It's..."

"Indescribable? But Yuki, don't you see? I can't possibly tell you the way you make me feel, how or why. That's what love is-- there's literate ways to explain, but it's just something you have to feel right here," and held his hand over his heart, "to fully understand."

Another few seconds of silence. Had he said the wrong thing? But then... "You... you're right. That's the way... I feel about you too."

"Yuki?" The fear, the frown inside the uke was turned into a smile of disbelief. Was he dreaming? He prayed that if it was, he'd never wake up! "Y-you mean..."

He kissed him softly for a second and half, and then whispered softly in his ear.

"Shuichi... I love you."

* * *

**S/N:**

**(1) I know how Shu feels. ;-; Something is always going wrong in my life. T-T So when nothing bad happens for a while, I know it's the prelude to something bad. **

**(2) AHAHA! I'm such an idea stealer. ;-; No, Fudge isn't referring to the face off between Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper: I'm doing this off the _anime, _'member? I just thought it would be a funny reference for those of you who _have _read the manga. XD;**

**(3) "Fudge." I think that's one of the _best _nicknames I've come up with: ever. After the first time I saw Fujisaki, as I went to reference him, I always forgot his name. So I dubbed him "Fudge," because Fujisaki _sorta _sounds like Fudge. So, now I always refer to him as Fudge.

* * *

**

**A/N: I don't think I've felt this happy at an ending for a long time! Maybe it's just odd overall for Eiri to cave in... (smirk) OOC, maybe, but for the better good! (punches the air)**

**A few notes before I bust outta here, folks. First of all, I want to point out that the sucky song featured above... yeah, that's mine too. I thought it would be SO stupid to steal lyrics from another song, so I insist on writing my own. I feel like Eiri-kun now! Heehee. By the way, look for the naughty references in the song, if you haven't caught on already.**

**Second of all, I wanna thankall ya guysfor reading. And even _more _thanks to those who reviewed! You guys totally surprised me! SPECIAL cookies to those who took the time to read my author notes and answer my question about the Remixes. So, again, THANK YOU! (glomps all) I hope you all enjoyed, and you're happy that Shuichi didn't die, and that Eiri said it. WHOOT! REVIEW FOR THE LAST CHAPPIE, EVERYONE! BYE-BYE! (waves)**


End file.
